Ce n'était qu'un jeu !
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Tout commença lorsque les Maraudeurs se disputèrent sur les propriétés de la Salle sur Demande... Chapitre 1 en ligne. Avertissement : slash, noncon, violence, sang. Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli.


**Titre** : Ce n'était qu'un jeu !

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M pour **violence**, **blessures**, **sang**, **sado-masochisme**, **sexualité non-consentante**, **relation homosexuelle explicite…** si l'une des choses précédemment mentionnées vous dérange, passez votre chemin.

**Pairing** : Tom/Sirius

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas convaincue que JKR accepterait de reconnaitre son univers dans cette fic, mais pour éviter toute complication juridique et poursuite pour voies de fait sur personnages fictifs, je tiens à préciser que ces bestiaux ne sont pas à moi et que c'est entièrement leur faute s'ils se sont retrouvés dans cette position !

**Commentaires** : Je crois que le disclaimer dit tout… Écrit en réponse à une demande de Zazaone :) Ce qui devait être un drabble de 500 mots maximum m'a prit la nuit à écrire et en fait finalement 2000 de plus…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1 : Fais-moi mal**

La Salle sur Demande était pleine de possibilités. Les Maraudeurs s'entendaient parfaitement sur ce point. Mais leur opinion divergeait lorsque venait le temps de disserter sur lesdites possibilités.

- Ce n'est qu'une salle, argumentait James. Elle peut nous servir de cachette, elle peut nous donner tout ce dont nous avons envie... mais elle reste une salle !

- Moi, je parie que non, répliqua Sirius. C'est une salle magique ! Où prend-elle toutes ces choses, hein ? Sûrement pas entre ces murs !

- Siri, navré de te décevoir, vieux frère, mais je crois que Prongs a raison, trancha Remus. Ce n'est qu'une salle. Que crois-tu pouvoir y découvrir d'autre que du matériel scolaire et des objets hétéroclites ?

- Eh bien... pourquoi pas... une fille ? La plus jolie fille de toute l'époque de Poudlard ! Ou alors...

- ... Ou alors le garçon le plus prétentieux de Poudlard, mais là, je crains que tu n'y trouves qu'un miroir, ricana James.

Peter fit entendre un petit rire grêle. Sirius se mit à bouder.

- Je ne suis pas le garçon le plus prétentieux de Poudlard ! Je vaux bien mieux que Snivellus, tiens !

- Et si tu nous le prouvais ?

Le rictus sur les lèvres de James était presque diabolique.

- Prends ton appareil-photo et demande à la Salle de te montrer l'élève le plus prétentieux de l'école. Demande-lui son nom, prends-le en photo et prouve-nous que ta théorie tiens la route !

Avant que Remus, qui avait déjà froncé les sourcils, ne puisse répliquer quelque chose de très "prefect-like", Sirius se leva. Les joues enflammées, les yeux brillants, il était l'image même du Maraudeur-en-maraude.

- C'est un défi, Prongs ? Parfait. Je vaincrai, Potter, et je te ferai lécher mes bottes !

Il quitta la Grande Salle en courant. À la table, les trois autres se regardèrent un instant.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire, James, laissa tomber Remus. Et que tu es prêt à subir les conséquences de cette idiotie...

Passé minuit dans les couloirs de l'école. Sirius, bien camouflé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, regardait pensivement le mur où apparaîtrait la porte de la Salle sur demande, pourvu qu'il sache quoi demander.

Or, depuis une demi-heure, il cherchait en vain la bonne formulation.

_Voyons... ce n'est pas "Le préfet le plus prétentieux"... ni "l'élève le plus prétentieux"... ni "montre-moi le passé"... je vais finir par croire que ces idiots ont raison... Ah non, Paddy, tu ne commenceras pas cette mission en avouant ta défaite !_

Il se remit à faire les cents pas.

_Voyons... je veux prouver que j'ai raison... Salle, prouve-moi que j'ai raison... HA !_

Une porte antique venait d'apparaître sur le mur. Mais elle n'était pas semblable à celle qu'il connaissait. Un instant, Sirius prit peur. Avait-il provoqué une catastrophe plus terrible que celles dont il avait l'habitude...? Mais il n'était pas dans la nature d'un Maraudeur de craindre quoi que ce soit, à plus forte partie un Gryffondor...

Il saisit donc la poignée antique d'une main ferme. Elle était chaude sous ses doigts lorsqu'il la tourna. Prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa la porte d'un coup sec...

- _Expelliarmus !_

Si Sirius n'avait pas eu d'excellents réflexes, il aurait été soufflé hors de la salle par la puissance du sortilège. Heureusement pour lui, il se laissa tomber en roulé-boulé sur le sol, laissant la porte encaisser le choc.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Une baguette de bois dure était appuyée contre sa gorge.

- Qui es-tu ! siffla son agresseur. Comment es-tu entré ici !

Le maraudeur était bluffé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si rapide ? Ses yeux qui s'habituaient lentement à l'obscurité lui permettaient de distinguer un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux sombres et au teint pâle. Un jeune homme qui lui était totalement inconnu...

Pas de doute... il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

- Répond ! insista le jeune homme en appuyant de plus belle contre sa carotide.

- Je... je suis Sirius Black, bredouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

L'inconnu sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis il leva sa baguette et fit un mouvement que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien. En moins de deux, il se retrouva contre le mur, les mains enserrées dans des menottes très inconfortables.

Une désagréable impression de déjà vu hantait le maraudeur. Sa mère allait-elle prendre part aux réjouissances elle aussi ? Le sourire sarcastique dessiné sur son visage n'échappa pas à l'inconnu qui, furieux, souleva son menton du bout de sa baguette.

- Explique-toi immédiatement, ordonna-t-il. Comment es-tu entré ici ?

- Je cherchais à rencontrer l'élève le plus prétentieux de Poudlard, répliqua Sirius, retrouvant son caractère mordant.

Le chien en lui détestait se retrouver entravé. Il montrait les dents.

- Tu viens de faire échouer un sortilège très important, siffla le jeune homme. Tu me le payeras !

Il se détourna furieusement. C'est à ce moment que Sirius remarqua qu'il était à demi-nu. Admiratif, il observa les lignes pures de son dos, la façon dont ses omoplates saillaient légèrement. Comme sa colonne vertébrale s'incurvait vers ses hanches étroites. Comme sa nuque semblait sensible. Son corps réagit bien malgré lui et il maudit l'empressement de ses hormones.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, tentant de faire diversion et de calmer les pensées lubriques qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

À croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu un corps d'homme ! Il se savait bisexuel depuis des années, mais ses pulsions lui laissaient entendre qu'il était peut-être plus que cela... ou peut-être était-ce seulement la beauté de ce jeune homme-là ?

Lequel se retournait, laissant entrevoir une vision paradisiaque.

_Au secours ! Ce mec est... est... rhaaaaaaa maudites hormones !!!_

Il ne savait plus où poser son regard : sur la peau tendre des flans, sur les pectoraux bien découpés, sur les épaules légèrement penchées vers l'avant, sur les clavicules délicatement relevées, sur les deux petits mamelons dressés, sur les bras aux muscles fins et déliés, sur le nombril affriolant, sur...

Sirius sentit les yeux de braise se poser sur lui et tenta de détacher les siens de ce corps de rêves.

- Vas-tu te taire ? dit simplement le jeune homme. Ou vais-je devoir te bâillonner ?

- Me bâillonner semble une bonne idée ! répliqua Sirius, cinglant. Après tout, si quelqu'un vient ici et s'aperçoit que tu m'as menotté, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis !

- Personne ne viendra ici, répondit-il, laconique.

Il s'approcha tout de même, ce qui causa au maraudeur une bouffée de chaleur fort importune : par Merlin, non seulement il était beau, mais même son odeur attisait ses sens... écorce d'orange, feu de bois et un petit quelque chose qui semblait épicé...

Il ne put empêcher une certaine partie de son anatomie de réagir lorsqu'il sentit des doigts inquisiteurs jouer sur son torse et dénouer sa cravate. Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva : sa virilité vibrante entra en contact avec le ventre de l'inconnu.

La dernière chose que ne vit Sirius avant qu'il ne lui noue sa propre cravate sur les yeux, ce fut la lueur de feu dans les prunelles de son tortionnaire.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Tom, un rictus aux lèvres, observait le résultat de son travail. Si le sort qu'il avait tenté de jeter avait échoué, il était maintenant doté d'un cobaye bien ficelé au mur. Le Serpentard avait trop étudié les mystères de Poudlard pour ne pas se douter du phénomène qui s'était produit. "Sirius Black", s'était-il présenté. Il savait fort bien qu'il n'y avait présentement aucun "Sirius" chez les Black. Une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor... il n'aurait pas menti. Il ne restait qu'une solution à envisager, et cette solution lui plaisait particulièrement : ce "Sirius Black" était venu du futur grâce aux pouvoirs de la Salle sur Demande.

Ce qui sous-entendait que personne ici ne s'inquiéterait pour lui... et que sa vie était donc négligeable.

Depuis longtemps, Tom souhaitait mettre la main sur une victime humaine afin de tester sa théorie sur les Horcruxes. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette victime se présenterait à lui alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard !

Toutefois, la réaction physique qu'avait provoquée ce garçon chez lui avait tout chamboulé. Lorsque cette chaude pression avait heurté son ventre nu, il avait été parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Puis, un désir irrépressible avait saisi ses sens, le laissant sans armes contre l'attraction quasi magnétique qu'il éprouvait malgré lui.

Jamais Tom n'avait ressenti le besoin de soulager ses sens comme tant d'imbéciles dans son dortoir. Et maintenant qu'il était en proie à ces tremblements trop humains, une seule idée tournait et retournait en son esprit.

Ce gamin allait souffrir.

Violemment, sans précautions, il arracha la chemise de Sirius, lequel poussa un cri de surprise. Le bronzage prononcé du garçon n'impressionna pas le Préfet, ni sa musculature développée par le Quidditch. Il ne voyait là qu'un corps à torturer, un esprit à soumettre au sien.

Et il n'emploierait pas la douceur qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Non, il avait bien mieux...

Tom saisit sa lame d'argent qui lui servait habituellement en cours de potion. Il vérifia d'un coup d'oeil expert qu'elle était bien affutée. Elle l'était. Puis, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa proie.

Lentement, presque tendrement, il laissa glisser le couteau sur le torse du Gryffondor. Le sang perla délicatement le long de l'entaille, colorant la lame par la même occasion. Sirius perçut à peine la douleur. Il ne sentait que la main chaude qui se faufilait sur son estomac, qui caressait ses flans et traçait d'érotiques acrobaties près de son nombril.

Une nouvelle entaille arracha un gémissement au maraudeur. Les reins de Tom bondirent vers l'avant bien malgré lui et leurs virilités s'entrechoquèrent. Le cri de douleur devint hurlement de plaisir.

_Non._

Se maîtrisant à grand-peine pour ne pas poursuivre ses explorations sur ce terrain douteux, le Serpentard recula légèrement. Il désirait punir cet impudent, non se livrer à des actes le rabaissant au même niveau que les imbéciles de son espèce !

Il joua de la lame plus fortement, traçant un demi-cercle sous sa gorge, entre les clavicules. Les cris de sa victime s'élevaient plus fortement à présent, mais Tom n'en avait cure. Il saurait se contrôler et sa puissance n'en serait que plus grande.

Le sang coulait abondamment sur le ventre de Sirius, à présent, et ses mains en étaient maculées. Afin d'éviter l'hémorragie, le jeune homme abandonna un instant sa proie afin de poser une pâte noire sur les blessures. Celle-ci, anticoagulante, se mêlerait à la plaie et la teinterait de façon indélébile. Il était sien.

Le Serpentard, irrépressiblement, se demanda quel goût avait ce sang.

Sirius, les sens enflammés, sentit une chaude humidité sur son épaule.

Si Tom s'était jusqu'ici contrôlé, toute illusion de résistance contre lui-même s'était évanouie dès le moment où le bout de sa langue était entrée en contact avec l'épiderme du garçon. L'odeur naturelle du Gryffondor, mêlée à l'arôme entêtant du sang, lui avait fait perdre toute conscience. Il léchait la peau douce avec application, envoyant des sensations insoutenables dans le bas-ventre de sa proie.

Sirius, lui, avait perdu toute notion de réalité dès qu'il avait sentit dans son cou cette chaleur dévorante. Il baignait dans un univers de noirceur où des éclairs de perception sensorielle venaient le mener lentement mais sûrement à la béatitude. Même la douleur fugitive des coupures qu'il lui avait infligées ne le distrayait plus.

Tom échappa son couteau. Le bruit métallique attira son attention quelques secondes, mais au même instant, Sirius gémit comme un chiot délaissé. Ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs. Le Serpentard replongea immédiatement dans cet univers des sens qu'il s'était interdit pendant si longtemps. Laissant ses mains attirer les hanches de sa victime vers lui, il força le garçon à détourner la tête afin qu'il puisse atteindre sa nuque.

Qu'il mordit cruellement au moment même où il réussissait à défaire le pantalon du maraudeur.

Sans hésitation ni arrière-pensée, il s'empara de sa virilité. Sirius, d'un gémissement bien placé, s'arc-bouta convulsivement, arrachant pour la première fois un cri au Serpentard.

Tom n'était plus fait que d'instincts et de désir. Rejetant la délicatesse et le raffinement dont il avait jusqu'alors fait preuve, il dénuda complètement son partenaire, avant de retirer ses propres vêtements. Peau nue contre peau nue, la caresse se précisa et le maraudeur n'eut plus conscience du bruit qu'il faisait.

Toutefois, il eut parfaitement conscience du doigt qui s'inséra en lui et titilla sa prostate.

Puis du second.

Sirius, à peine surpris, réalisa qu'il allait se faire pénétrer. Loin de lui déplaire, cette idée attisa le feu qui consumait ses entrailles ; jamais Remus ni même Severus n'avaient prit cette initiative auprès de lui. Il écarta largement les jambes afin de permettre à son amant un meilleur accès. Lequel en profita pour insérer un troisième doigt et débuter des mouvements de ciseaux.

Lorsque le Gryffondor s'empala de lui-même sur ses doigts pour les enfoncer plus profondément, Tom comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de faire quelque chose. Il réalisa alors pour la première fois que sa propre virilité n'avait rien à envier à celle du jeune homme. Il réprima le sourire ravi que cette constatation lui mettait au visage et se servit de ses attributs d'une autre façon qui arracha à nouveau des hurlements à son partenaire.

L'intrusion était pénible et vigoureuse. Sirius, aveuglé de souffrance, cessa tout mouvement. Mais Tom, une fois de plus, n'en avait cure. Accentuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre du maraudeur, il s'enfonça profondément dans le corps chaud de son amant, réprimant à grand-peine ses propres hurlements. Son souffle s'accéléra, alors que celui du Gryffondor devenait erratique, entremêlé de plaisir et de douleur à la fois.

Le plaisir fut le plus fort : il se libéra soudain sur le ventre du Serpentard, lequel poursuivit ses coups de butor jusqu'à ce que la jouissance le submerge à son tour. En sentant la chaude semence remonter en lui, un nouvel orgasme saisit Sirius. Tremblant, il se tendit, heurtant violemment sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Le choc le plongea dans l'inconscience.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Comment va-t-il, professeur ?_

Il s'en remettra, Mr. Potter. Retournez en classe, maintenant. Le patient a besoin de repos.

Si ce sont les Serpentard qui lui ont fait ça, je te jure, Moony...

Allez, Prongs, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre. Tu as entendu Mme Pomfresh ? Viens, maintenant.

Sirius revenait lentement à lui. Désorienté, il se demanda comment il avait bien pu atterrir à l'infirmerie. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, l'infirmière accourut vers lui et l'en empêcha.

- Mr. Black ! Vous devriez dormir !

- Que... que s'est-il passé...?

- Vous avez été retrouvé inconscient ce matin, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Vous portiez des traces de coups et de coupures, sans parler de... Mr. Black, qui a été votre partenaire, la nuit dernière ?

- Je... je... l'ignore.

- Mon pauvre garçon... Vous devriez porter plainte, dit-elle, radoucie. Ce malotru vous a gravement blessé. De plus, ces marques ne s'en iront jamais...

Sirius, écartant les pans de sa chemise de nuit, observa avec fascination le tatouage qui s'étalait à présent sur son torse.

Il avait sa preuve.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_L'auteure, en pleine crise d'angoisse, se demande sincèrement si elle a bien fait de poster cette chose étrange et très différente de ce qu'elle fait d'habitude… :S_

Une suite devrait venir… si l'inspiration est là et si cette fic plait.


End file.
